AliceXGhost
by GrandFantasiaWiki
Summary: This is for people who like Ghost Or Alice


_**Ghost X Alice- The Empty KFC Bucket.**_

Ghost and Alice have always been close friends. They always laughed together. Trained together. Fought together. They were like two peas in a pod. As the scortching son beamed down onto Kaslow. Ghost and Alice were walking around the Merchants, deciding what to do next. "Hey, lets go and train" Suggested Ghost, with a shimmer in his eyes. "Nah. I feel really hot and sweaty. I really cant be bothered to move around much right now." Replied Alice, as a drip of sweat rolled down her neck, into her cleavage. Ghost, with a moody look glued upon his face, decided to go on ahead without her. As he looked back at her, his eyes were fixed upon hers. They shared a moment of intense looking for a second. But Ghost; being the shy boy that he is. Blushed and ran away. "What a kid..." Mumbled Alice, with a sweet smile on her face.

Ghost stood out onto the deserted grounds of Heirloom peninsula. He noticed the monsters strength was something he never expected. This was his first time here and he was anxious to see how well he could hold out. As he met with the Titan looking monster. He hesitated to draw his blade. But he swallowed his fear and stepped forward. To his surprise, the titan threw the first punch, knocking ominous Ghost to the ground, and his blade away from his hands. As he reached out to grab it, the titan swung again. Just as he thought the end was there. A shadow blot struck the unsuspecting Titan. Knocking him off-guard. The titan; with a gash in his arm. Swiftly turned his head to see where the bolt was fired from. There stood Alice. With her Hell Demon at her side. The titan leaped at her, raising it's fist. But Alice was too strong. And knocked the Titan down with a blink of the eye, she allowed her Demon to finish the job. "You're useless sometimes, Ghost." She said under her breath, while shaking her head. "Suddup, I didn't ask for your help." Ghost Snapped. "Well, it's getting night time soon, and we cant get to Kaslow in time. So we might aswell camp out here." Alice explained. As the baking sun lowered. The frozen winds of the night soon approached. Fortunately, Alice and Ghost had set up a cosy camp.

As time passed. Ghost and Alice chatted more and more. Bringing up happy memories and good times. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I don't feel like being in this cold much longer"~ Said Alice, as she yawned, pushing her chest out more. Ghost's eyes wondered into the crevices on between her boobs. As he stared, he fantasied more and more. "W-What are you looking at? Perv!" Yelled Alice, as her faced was painted red with blush. "A-Ah I'm sorry! It's nothing!" Snapped Ghost, as he tried to lead for his tent. "D-Dont let me see you again! Perv!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. Later into the night. As Ghost and Alice lay in different tents. Alice started to fall asleep. She dreamed about Ghost. She dreamed about being with him. His touch. His smell. As she thought about him more and more, her chest began to feel heavy. Her nipples hard... And wet. Wet? She thought... Why do they feel wet? She began to slowly open her eyes... And to her supprise, she saw Ghost there. With his lips wrapped around one nipple as he twiddled the other. She was speechless.

"W-What the hell..." She mumbled. "Your chest looks so soft and juicy. I just want to put them in my mouth." Said Ghost. Unphased about her waking up. "You're a fucking idio -" Yelled Alice, but Ghost covered her mouth with his hand. "This is my way of thanking you..." He started to undo his zip. And unleashed his oversized dick. It throbbed as he placed it between Alice's boobs. "I-I'll let you speak..." He said as he lifted his hand away from her mouth. She screamed and told him to get off of her. "Shut up..." He said with a emotionless look on his face. He started to slowly thrust his hips and dick inbetween her soft, plump boobs. He pinched her nipples and she bit down on her fist to prevent herself from moaning. "Your nipples are so hard already. I bet you're enjoying this. You perverted Demon." Giggled Ghost as he trusted harder. As his pre-cum lubed up her boobs more, making it easier to thrust. He let out small moans. Alice's lewd face indicated that she wanted more, but did not dare admit so.

He removed her hand from her face and slowly moved his dick in front of her mouth. "Suck it... Now." Ghost demanded with no emotion on his face. "N-No!" She yelped, turning her head. Ghost rubbed it on her wet, soft lips, spreading his pre-cum all over her mouth. He held her nose so she couldn't breath. As she gasped for air, Ghost shoved his dick into her mouth and released her nose. "Take it all..." He mumbled. As he slowly lowered his dick deeper into her throat. Alice's eyes teared up. 'This is it. Ghost is going to take my innocents' and thoughts like that rushed all through her head. Her head was spinning and the taste of Ghosts pre-cum and dick made her body hot. She tried to close her legs to prevent Ghost from seeing how wet she was getting. But he was too busy thrusting his dick into her warm, damp mouth. Ghost let out a huge moan as he trusted one last time into her mouth. Letting his hot thick cum into her mouth and down her thoat. There was so much that some escaped her mouth and she choked on it. "You idiot..." She said as tears ran down her face.

He turned his head and peered at her legs. He reached for her legs and opened them. "You're soaked down here" He said, with a demented grin on his face. "F-Fuck you" She mumbled, covering her face. He slowly leaned his head down and touched her steaming, drentched pussy with his moist tongue. "So tastly..." He mumbled and began to lick her clit with his tongue without moving her panties. Alice let out cute little moans and squeeks as he did so. He finally removed her panties and looked at it. Sniffed it. Licked it. "Dont sniff you idiot!" Alice said, covering her face once more. The pink, wet, delicious pussy staired Ghost right in the face. He slowly licked it all, up and down. The juices were overflowing his mouth and were dripping onto the floor. He started to suck on it. He got her pussy and sucked on it. Alice came with a loud moan. Her eyes rolled back as she did so. Her body was not used to this type of thing. But Ghost was more than ready... He leaned up and kissed her softly, and spat her cum into her own mouth. "Tasty... Isn't it?" He said. She nodded in disagreement. He pinned her down and placed his hips over hers. "I'm ready" He claimed. "Please... No more..." She said, with her breath taken from her. He brushed his dick against her pussy slowly. And slowly entered.

"Kyaaah~" Peeped Alice at the top of her voice. He pushed it in with force. Blood and juiced overflowed from her pussy and onto his dick. "We're one. Forever" Said Ghost. Looking into her eyes intensely. He began to slowly thrust into her throbbing pussy. Her moans grew louder with each thrust. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he gained paste and speed. He leaned in lower so place her hard nipple into his wet mouth, licking and sucking it. She moaned loudly as she came again, thinking it would end there. She was wrong. Ghost trusted faster and faster until he was at his top speed. Tears flung from her eyes and saliva overflew from her mouth. Her pussy felt numb and her body weak. She thought she was going to pass out. Ghost, however, was feeling the sensation of a god. He felt like the only thing that mattered was cumming into her soaked pussy. As he almost climaxed, he bit down hard on Alice's nipple. Leaving a bite mark and making her scream in pain. He climaxed into her numb pussy. But he wasn't satisfied. He trusted more. "W-WHY?!" Alice screamed... No reply. He continued to thrust untill a mixture of Cum and Juices throffed from her pussy. Her body was at a limit. And by the third time Ghost came. She passed out. He was also finished. He lay beside her and whispered in her ear. "You're mine... Forever."


End file.
